Megami Tensei
by tomboy206
Summary: Reincarnation of the Goddess. He used a spell to try and bring her back but it was too late, instead she would be reborned 99 times until she falls in love with him, but what if her choices defied destiny itself? SS ET pls RR!


**Megami Tensei ("Reincarnation of the Goddess")**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»

He sat there silently holding her dead body towards his warm chest. He didn't know what to do, die? Live on? But he couldn't, she was his lifeline. He looked at her paled face through his teary eyes. Her face used to be so pink and alive; every time she laughed her eyes would light up, as if his whole world would light up along with them. Now they were closed, never to open again.

He brushed away the tears threatened to fall, determined to be together with her again. He slowly picked up her body, and started towards his home. Ignoring all the looks the villagers were giving him.

The richest man, covered in his _lover's_ blood, carrying her dead body towards his home. Rain began to fall, soaking his body, he held her warmth less body closer to his as if to shield her away from the cold, to keep her with him just for a bit longer.

He walked up towards the opened gates, only to see his butlers and maids run up towards to him. Ignoring their calls, he continued his journey towards his library, the place where he would be together with _her_ again.

He slowly opened the doors to his library, gently placed her on the nearby couch. He ordered one of his maids to bring him her wedding kimono, the kimono that she was suppose to wear on the_ happiest_ day of her life… and his.

He leisurely closed the door to his studies and locked it. He undressed her, marveled at what could've been his, if only… if only that unfortunate incident never happened.

He slide the white on her petite body, and tied the pink sash around her waist. He quickly changed into his own kimono, and searched for the spell book he knew would soon bring her back to him.

After 5 hours of rampaging through every spell book he came across he couldn't find it. In a few hours it would be too late, he had to settle on the other only spell that would work, it would only require a little of his patience.

He quickly scribbled down the short spell. After lighting a few candles and placing them in a circle, he carefully laid down her body in the center of the star he drew, the incantation for the spell to work. He needed to use her powers since he had none of his own. But before he continued with this he needed to… get rid of his _attachments_ to this world. He slowly walked over to his desk, placing his hand under the table he drew out his sword, this was the only way for them to be together.

He closed the door behind him as if to protect her from what sins he was about to commit. Screams were heard throughout the hour, as the clock stroked 11, he realized he only had 1 hour left before it was time.

He finished his... _job_ only to realize he had stained his wedding kimono. He quickly ran up to his room, frantically trying to find another kimono, but it was already 11:30, he was running out of time.

Deciding to forget about it, he scrambled back to his studies. Sitting beside her be began reading the spell.

_Black is the color of depression, deep into the night_

A black orb of light slowly appeared from the girl's heart, where blood continued to stain her kimono.

_Red is the color of anger, a blinding light_

A red rose also appeared next to the black orb.

_Green is the color of jealousy, menace in the eye_

Next was a small green necklace, half of a whole heart, in the shape of a wolf, the exact necklace that would fit with hers. The pink cherry blossom shaped necklace she cherished so dearly that still hanged on her neck.

_Blue is the color of tears, falling like rain from the sky_

A small tear drop began to form from the corner of her eye began to take shape and appeared with the rest of the celestial objects.

_Yellow is the color of the sun-shine_

Lastly the last part of her appeared, a small yellow rose glowed as if it was her spirit itself imprisoned within.

_Which I can no longer see_

_For seasons bloom and seasons die_

_And night chase the days across the sky_

_And with these words I ask,_

…and with the last sentence. The 6 words that would keep her with him till death…

_Please bring her back to me._

He whispered lightly…opening his closed eyes; he still saw the grueling sight of her dead body. What had happened? Why didn't it work? Suddenly a roaring pain surged through his body, as if it was ripping him apart, piece… by piece.

Suddenly a voice caught his attention, the heavenly voice he long to hear.

"This was a mistake and you know it. You should've just let me die and live on with your life. You should've just let me be free. But now it's too late, you've caused my destruction and your own as well. This not the end, we will meet again soon, but before I leave you I need you to know something. I did not nor will I ever love you…Eriol."

And with those last words her spirit disappeared into the 5 objects that have merged into 2 separate necklaces. They began to glow a bright pink and green and shot off into two different directions. Leaving the broken hearted man, no what was left of him to die alone in a house full of dead corpses by his hand, and the death of the woman who loved him the most.

With his last breath Eriol whispered… "But you're wrong. We will meet again, and you will love me…Sakura."

_There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved._

(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»(.·´¯·×»

**A/n okies so how was that?? Okies this is definitely a SS fic okies! There's one more character I haven't introduced yet and that's Sakura's true lover Tsukuyomi who is a moon deity. Eriol here is sort of a bad guy but he won't be the true one, once Tsukuyomi comes into the picture he will be the bad guy, well technically there isn't a bad guy here…newais I'm confusing myself. For those who are looking for the Orange-juice update I haven't finished yet so you guys will have to wait for at least 2 more weeks!**


End file.
